This invention relates to a spin-stabilized carrier projectile which has a projectile base and which accommodates at least two sub-ammunition projectiles stacked on one another in a column-like configuration.
Upon firing of carrier projectiles of the above-outlined type frequently difficulties are encountered in the transmission of spin from the carrier projectile to the sub-ammunition projectiles. Such difficulties may result in an undesired slippage of the sub-ammunition projectiles, particularly in the region of the projectile base. This occurrence interferes with the correct functional progression following the ejection of the sub-ammunition projectiles from the casing of the carrier projectile. Also, an unstable flight behavior of the carrier projectile may result.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 38 41 908 discloses a spins-stabilized bomblet carrier projectile in which lateral filler parts are provided for the securement of and spin transmission to the bomblets. The filler parts have wedge-shaped carrier dogs which extend into corresponding grooves of the carrier casing in a form-fitting manner and thus ensure a spin transmission from the carrier projectile to the bomblet projectiles.
It is a disadvantage of form-fitting connections of the above-outlined type that the manufacturing outlay for making the filler components as well as for providing the grooves in the outer wall is high and further, the filler components require substantial space to the detriment of the payload.